Loving them
by clace02
Summary: The full summery wouldn't fit. Werewolf story, Clary got pregnant twice by an abusive Werewolf, a rogue at that so her and her two kids plus Simon ran after Simon convinced her too, to the most powerful pack in the world, the pack Alpha being Jace Herondale of course.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Clarys pov**_

8 years ago i would have never thought i would be holding on to my 7 year olds hand, with my 4 year old in my best friend Simon arms as we ran in the woods. Running from the man that helped me make my beautiful children. The one man i am truly afraid of. My arms are getting cut by the branches, and i soon had to pick up Liam cause he couldn't keep up, he might be a werewolf, Malia too, but they are still children

I work, worked, at a hospital, i was a nurse, so i had access to the meds, i had grabbed some sleeping pills, alot of sleeping pills, and put them in his drink.

I know that they weren't enough to keep a werewolf down for to long, so as soon as i knew he was out, me and Simon started to pack bags, just clothes, the things we really needed, and we ran in the woods behind the house i once called home

Sebastian had once told me that a pack, the most powerful pack, lives two towns over, but their territory is both of the two towns combined, so all we had to do is make it to the next town over, and he wouldn't be able to follow since he is a rogue, and will get killed instantly.

I honestly dont know what they, the pack, will do to my children if they dont accept them, us, but i do know that they wont hurt my kids, the retired Alpha, Stephen...something, and his wife, the Luna, wont ever hurt children...or so I heard, and i really hope its the truth.

Mia whimpered in Simons arms as we heard a thunderous roar, Liam held on to me more tightly. The roar was most definitely Sebastian's, and it was close by too.

We ran faster

"Mommy, I smell something" whispered Liam into my ear

"What...is it...baby?" I ask, gasping for air, but i didn't need him to answer that as i seen the sign that leads to Idris, the next town over, knowing it was probably the Weres that stand guard there, even though i cant see them

Looking over at Simon, i knew that he seen it to as he started to run a bit faster, if that was possible

The roar was made again, this time though, it was so close it hurt my ears, and before i know it, i'm falling.

In a split second i am on the hard gravel on my back with my son laying over by Simons feet, holding his arm, crying in pain, but the only thing that i noticed clearly is that they had passed that invisible line that separated the two towns, they made it

I dont realize that Sebastian is there on top of me until i feel a searing pain in my right cheek, he had punched me, but again, i had my eyes on my kids.

Liam and Malia were crying, trying to run to me, but Simon, and some guy with brown hair and blue eyes held them back as another hit came down on my stomach, and another on my ribs

My eyes stayed on my kids, cause if this is my last day on this shitty place called Earth, the last thing i want to see is the best things in this world to me, my kids, and it is as my vision started to go black, i knew he was still hitting me, but the pain wasn't there i didnt feel anything as the world around me turned black, the last thing i hear is my kids yelling my name.

**So what do you guys thing so far, i am trying something new, i hope this isn't a complete fail lol, please review, love ya :)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**_Jaces pov_**

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHO HE IS ALEC, HE STOLE FROM THE PACK" I roared at my second in command, also my cousin, Alec Lightwood.

I was just told that one of my pack members were stealing from the pack, money that was going towards the children of the pack college funds.

Alec nodded his head in understanding and walked out, i know he is going to get the guy.

i sat back down in my chair with a sigh. Being Alpha isnt all that its cracked up to be. I am in charge of thousands of people, if i make one wrong turn it could hurt the pack, i have to find my mate by the end of the month or the elders give the Alpha role to my cousin.

The pack is my family, im going to always do whats best for my pack, so letting Will, my cousin, take over is not an option, i love the guy, but he is to childish for the part.

I looked down at my desk and sighed, another thing you have to do as Alpha is paperwork, lots of it. Its all worth it though.

As i was doing the paperwork, Max, Alecs little brother and my cousin, ran in my office, looking freaked out. I stood up, quickly on alert.

"What is it?" i demanded

"Your going to have to see it for yourself"

**_Clarys pov_**Everything hurts

Thats the first thing i can comprehend before i open my eyes.

My mom used to tell me that when you die and go to heaven, you arent suffering anymore, its dosent hurt

Lies

"Mommy, please wake up" i heard a voice whimper in my ear, ...Mia?

Everything came back to me like in flashbacks.

I got away from _him_ with the help of Simon, i saved my kids from the monster they are supposed to call daddy.

He got to me though. I got my kids over the border, he cant hurt them or Simon.

"Clary, come on, open your eyes" i heard Simon beg.

_Im not dead_

Slowly i open them...but quickly closed them again, too bright

"Mommy?" Liam

"Mommy, wake up again" demanded my little girl, i smiled a little and opened my eyes to see that bright light again, but it was dimmer this time

Simon, Malia, and Liam were all looking down at me.

"Shit Clare, you scared me" said Simon with relef.

"Mommy!" i looked over at my babies and sighed with relef myself, they are ok

"Water" i said in a broken whisper, my throat so dry it hurts.

Simon nodded before dissapering, 5 seconds later he was back with a cup of water and a straw

I sat up a little bit wincing at how my whole body felt, and took a sip out of the straw as he held it.

After taking a drink i looked around and relized im in a infermery type thing. I laid back down and opened my arms to my babies and they camenright to me, laying down on the bed and hugging the life out of me

It is painful but i dont care.

"What happened? Where are we?" i asked looking up at my bestfriend

"What do you remember?" i sighed

"All of it"

" The man that was at the border took..._him _down and helped you, _he _is in the cells here, while we are in there built in hospital" i just stared at him " We are in the Herondales pack house" he confirmed

Damn

"The Alpha gave us cookies" said Mia, giggling, i look down at her with a smile

" He gave you cookies but not me?" i asked with a fake gasp " Not fair" she giggled again

"Max go get the lady here some cookies" demanded a deep rough voice that made me shiver, and not in a bad way

I quickly looked at the door to see the most sexiest man i have ever seen, he have golden hair, a buff body, to the point that i know he has at least a 12 pack under the black shirt he is wearing that hugs his muscles so deliciously

What got me the most though was his eyes. They were gold. I have never seen that eye color before

I guys i was staring for far to long cause he started to smirk, a sexy ass smirk, but it told me that he knew how hot he was. Big ego alert. Great.

Please dont be another..._him_.


End file.
